The Model Page
You can put a quote here, and/or you can put your introduction here. Keep it brief so you'll have something to talk about in your "history" section. History Type your history here. You can say things silly but try and use proper sentence structure, because let's be honest that just makes it even funnier. Relationships Use Heading 3 for titles of the people. Pressing enter reverts it back to regular text. Notes * This model page is best worked on when you've already created the page and you click Contribute>Edit This Page while on it. There are three types of editors: The editor used when you choose to create a page, the editor used if you click the "Edit" button next to the page title, and the one best to use, the "Edit This Page" option under Contribute in the top right corner. To recap, I would first recommend creating a page, then saving the page. Then, when on your newly created page, click Contribute>Edit This Page, paste the text from the Model Page, and get to work. That's what all the following instructions will be applicable to. * The information box appears as a tiny green puzzle piece. Make sure it's at the top of the page, and that your intro and all the text following it is on the next line down. To edit the info box, hover over it and click edit when the box appears. This template will have instructions in it for you to use. * If at all possible, link to other pages when you mention them, but only the first time they are mentioned. For instance, if you mention relatablepicturesofgarnet in your history, link to her page on the wiki. This is not yet mandatory due to there not being many pages for blogs yet. * When your page is finished, click Desktop in the Preview Options at the right. A window will come up, and you can click "Publish". Do not simply click the "Publish" button underneath those options. It will not publish the changes you've made to the page. * The formatting bar at the top is your friend. Use it for headings, especially in the Relationships section. * If you have any questions, feel free to ask Hime (nanafua) on Skype or send an ask to relatablepicturesofnanafua. * An important thing to remember when linking: make sure you pick the correct option between internal and external links! Internal links are for links that lead to this wiki, external links are for outside it. For example, if you wanted to link your tumblr blog in your wiki page, you would make it an external link. This can be done by clicking the chain next to bold and italics. * If you want to link another wiki page, make sure you do not put the url, but put the title of the page. Ensure that you insert spaces where due! This does not apply to external links, so linking a tumblr blog would just be putting the url. * Delete this notes section when you've finalized your page.